


Drive fast, die young

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Car Sex, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao печели състезание, но как можеше да предполoжи, че това не единственото нещо, което щеше да спечели тази вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive fast, die young

Тао превъртя ключа, загасвайки тремора на двигателя, но не и този на пръстите си. Мириса на бензин бе остър и познат във въздуха и високото, чернокосо момче вдиша с пълни гърди, затваряйки очи.

 

Беше победил.

 

Силно почукване по стъклото го накара да подскочи на седалката си и той отвори очи, извъртайки глава наляво.

 

Лицето на Сехун, бледо като на привидение, бе изкривено в гневна гримаса.

 

Устните на Тао се извиха в самодоволна усмивка.

 

Натисна копчето за прозореца, усещайки как студен въздух нахлува вътре, галейки зачервените му страни.

 

– С какво мога да ти помогна? – попита, въпреки че беше пределно наясно, защо Сехун бе до колата му. – Кърпички, например?

 

Очите на Сехун се присвиха опасно и Тао изпита нов прилив на адреналин.

 

Да дразни другия състезател беше почти толкова вълнуващо, колкото и да кара.

 

– Излез от колата.

 

– А ако не искам?

 

– Ще те нарека страхливец.

 

– Защо мислиш, че ме интересува мнението ти?

 

Сехун не отговори, гледайки очаквателно към Тао, който въздъхна и натисна дръжката на вратата към себе си, подавайки единия си крак навън, след това и другия. Коженото му яке бе останало на задната седалка, но не искаше да го вземе, защото това щеше да означава слабост, а точно такава в момента не можеше да си позволи. Светлите, нежни косъмчета на ръцете му настръхнаха, но осветлението в подземния паркинг беше достатъчно слабо, за да прикрие това.

 

– Искаш да се бием? – попита спокойно, кръстосвайки ръцете си пред гърдите.

 

Вярно, че нямаше мускулите на Сехун, но през последните месеци прекарваше доста време във фитнес залата и това бе започнало да му се отплаща.

 

– Ти измами – изръмжа Сехун, правейки крачка напред. Тао не отстъпи.

 

– Да, естествено – извъртя очите си той, усещайки първите искри на гнева. – Някои хора наистина не могат да понесат загуба, а?

 

– Затваряй си устата.

 

– Накарай ме - предизвика го Тао.

 

Очите на Сехун се присвиха, в тях проблясвайки нещо хищническо. Несъзнателно, Тао прокара езика си по изсъхналите си устни и можеше да се закълне, че погледът на Сехун проследи движението.

 

– В теб има нещо изключително дразнещо – каза Сехун неочаквано и направи още една стъпка напред бавно, сякаш давайки време на Тао да се отдръпне, ако иска. – Самонадеян хлапак от провинцията, който си мисли, че света ще падне в краката му, само защото родителите му имат пари.

 

– Нека ти напомня, че този самонадеян хлапак ти нарита задника преди секунди – усмихна се Тао, пренебрегвайки статично електричество, което сякаш пробягваше между тях. – Сехуни.

 

Тао имаше времето само да си поеме рязко въздух, преди да се намери притиснат към своята Астон Мартин. Гореща вълна заля тялото му за части от секундата, дъха му засядайки в гърлото. Ръцете на Сехун го затваряха от двете страни, като в клетка, направено от плът и кости.

 

Тао не можеше да помръдне.

 

Не.

 

Това беше лъжа.

 

Истината бе, че не искаше да помръдне.

 

Бе на 22, не на 16 и не можеше да се залъгва за естеството на чувствата, които изпитваше към О Сехун. За начина, по който сърцето му започваше да бие. За възела в стомаха му. За огъня, който плъзваше по кожата му. За онези сънища, които понякога сънуваше и от които се събуждаше плувнал в пот и болезнена ерекция, с усещането, че нещо му липсва, че нещо му се изплъзва на върховете на пръстите му.

 

За първи път в живота си, Хуан Тао се бе влюбил и естествено, това трябваше да е в най-неподходящия човек. В момче, което го мразеше до мозъка на костите си и очевидно не можеше да понася присъствието му, нещо, което го измъчваше дълбоко, въпреки че си даваше вид на непукист.

 

Но май бе прибързал със заключенията.

 

– Много се смълча, Тао – проговори Сехун и гласът му бе падна с октава. Беше навел главата си напред, толкова близо, че фактически вдишаха и издишваха един и същи въздух. 

 

– Нямам какво да ти кажа – Тао затвори очи, мразейки се за реакцията на тялото му, предизвикана единствено от гласа на Сехун. – Това ли е идеята ти за бой?

 

– Кой е казал, че искам да се бия с теб?

 

Очите на Тао все още бяха затворени, но той бе сигурен, че Сехун се усмихва.  
Една ужасна мисъл се прокрадна в съзнанието на чернокосото момче. Ами ако по някакъв начин Сехун бе разбрал за чувствата му и сега ги използваше, за да го накаже по най-жестокия начин? Познаваше го две години и досега не го беше виждал да се подиграва на някой, въпреки че почти винаги беше в лошо настроение, но за всичко можеше да има първи път, нали?

 

– Отвори очи – заповед, не молба.

 

Клепачите на Тао се разтвориха, сякаш по свой собствен акорд и той преглътна, срещайки тъмния поглед на доскорошния си противник, търсейки нещо, което можеше да му подскаже за истинските му чувства, не тази покер маска, която носеше постоянно.

 

– Какво искаш от мен?

 

– Всичко.

 

Време за повече въпроси нямаше, защото в следващия миг Сехун притисна устните им заедно в гладна, страстна целувка, разтваряйки тези на Тао със засрамваща лекота. Езикът на Сехун се плъзна напред, доминирайки устата на Тао така, сякаш го беше правил хиляди пъти преди, поглъщайки жадно жалните мяукания на другото момче.

 

– Кажи ми, че не го искаш и ще спра – каза въпреки действията си Сехун няколко секунди по-късно, устните им все още съединени от тънка нишка слюнка.

 

Тао изръмжа и обви ръката си около врата на Сехун, придърпвайки го обратно към себе си, търкайки безсрамно ерекцията си върху тази на русокосото момче, което не се посвени да пъхне големите си длани под черния потник, който носеше Тао, оставяйки следи от настръхнала кожа след себе си. Пръстите му продължиха нагоре и нагоре, докато не стигнаха до малките зърна - които вече бяха настръхнали от вниманието, което получаваше собственика им, като говорим за засрамващи реакции - извивайки ги грубо.

 

Тао изстена в устата на Сехун и той му отговори с ръмжене, захапвайки агресивно долната му, бледорозова устна.

 

– Искам да те изчукам.

 

Тао потрепери, копнежа и желанието зад тези думи, замайвайки главата му и правейки дънките му толкова по-тесни.

 

– Какво чакаш тогава?

 

Сехун премигна срещу него, сякаш само за миг хванат неподготвен и Тао се възползва от шанса да изпие гледката, която представяше той. Замъглените очи, подпухналите устни, тежко повдигащите се гърди и надолу, където едно парче плат криеше члена на Сехун, но чиято форма вече бе достатъчно ясна, за да не остави нищо на въображение. Погледа му се закотви там и импулсивно, Тао захлупи длан върху надървения мускул, прилагайки съвсем лек натиск, достатъчен, за да се усети, но не и да задоволи.

 

Реакцията беше мигновена.

 

Сехун изпсува и се отдели от него, отваряйки задната врата на колата. След това хвана Тао за рамото и го избута вътре, удряйки главата му в рамката, пъхайки се веднага след него. Мястото беше ограничено и седалката неудобна, но в момента това нямаше значение.

 

– Не можеш ли по внимателно? - тросна се Тао наполовина раздразнен, наполовина възбуден от варварското отношение на другия състезател.

 

– Млъквай кучко.

 

– Не съм кучка.

 

– Ще бъдеш моята такава.

 

Тао потрепери отново, решавайки, че е време да захвърли гордостта и най-накрая да изпълни нуждите на тялото си. По дяволите последствията.

 

Под гърба си усещаше якето, чийто цип се забиваше некомфортно върху гърба му, но не помръдна да го издърпа. Беше вперил очите си в тези на Сехун, който също гледаше мълчаливо, застанал точно над него, ръцете му подпрени на седалката, малко над рамената на Тао.

 

Тъкмо когато мълчанието се проточи и започна да се превръща в неловко такова, Тао чудейки се дали Сехун не е размисли, русият състезател наведе главата си бавно надолу, целувайки го изненадващо нежно, само устни върху устни.

 

– Не си падам по свалките за една нощ – прошепна Сехун, когато се надигна.

 

И Тао разбра.

 

– Аз също.

 

Устните на Сехун се извиха в мека усмивка и Тао забрави как да диша.

 

– А сега мисля, че имаме работа за довършване.

 

– Та ние не сме я започвали.

 

Усмивката на Сехун се промени и Тао преглътна, гърба му извивайки се на дъга, когато русокосото момче му върна услугата от преди малко и започна да търка длан в ерекцията му, очевидно наслаждавайки се на пороя от звуци, който започна да се излива от устните на Тао.

 

– Стига... с игричките... – успя да кажа Тао, въпреки че собствената му пръсти се бяха обвили около китката на Сехун, държейки ръката му на място, в момента източника на това прекрасно триене. 

 

–Сигурен ли си? – усмихна му се Сехун и копелето изглеждаше толкова доволно от себе си.

 

Тао изсъска и използва гъвкавостта си, за да увие единия си крак около бедрата на Сехун, събаряйки го към себе си, хващайки го неподготвен. Ръцете му се спуснаха надолу към задните части на Сехун, сграбчвайки ги яростно.

 

– Кълна се, че ако не усетя онази ти работа в мен до пет минути, ще те кастрирам. С голи ръце – Сехун го зяпаше с отворена уста и гледката щеше да е изключително забавна за Тао, ако не беше факта, че беше толкова възбуден и не му беше до смях. – Какво, по дяволите, чакаш? Флаг или нещо?

 

Сехун имаше наглостта да се засмее - и дори не беше тих кикот, а звучен, гърлен смях - извивайки си шията назад. Тао присви очи и пръстите му се забиха в раменете на русокосия състезател, използвайки ги, за да се изтласка нагоре. С едно бързо движение, Тао заби зъбите си в нежната плът на врата му, не достатъчно силно, за да пусне кръв, но несъмнено достатъчно, за да остави белег, който щеше да е видим дни, ако не и седмици.

 

– Тао – изсъска Сехун, издишвайки шумно.

 

Тао разхлаби хватката на зъбите си и започна да ближе захапаното място, доволна усмивка, повдигайки крайчетата на устните му.

 

– Доволен ли си вече?

 

– Повече от колкото можеш да си представиш.

 

– Сега е мой ред.

 

– Надявам се, този твой ред ще дойде, преди да ми порасне брада.

 

Сехун изсумтя.

 

– Зависи какво имаш предвид под брада. Двата косъма, който най-вероятно ще ти изникнат, определено няма да са такива.

 

– Вземи си думите назад! Аз имам страхотна брада!

 

– Пускал си си?

 

– Не... – поколеба се Тао и как по дяволите стана така, че спореха за въображаемото му лицево окосмение, вместо наистина важните неща, като това да се чукат като зайци. – Но няма нужда да видиш нещо, за да знаеш, че него го има.

 

– Интересна философия имаш – промърмори Сехун и изведнъж тласна бедрата си напред, търкайки слабините им едни в други. – Сигурно така се успокояваш и за пениса си, нали?

 

– Задник! – възкликна Тао, прехапвайки долната си устна, когато темпото на Сехун се увеличи.

 

– Тук е прекалено тясно... – промърмори си Сехун и изведнъж се изправи - поне колкото му позволяваше ниския таван, а това не беше много - и хвърли неодобрителен поглед наоколо, бедрата му притискайки тези на Тао надолу. – Хайде, да излезем навън.

 

– Какво? – попита глупаво Тао, тялото на Сехун надигайки се от неговото, вземайки със себе си и топлината. Не получи отговор и проклинайки деня, в който срещна другото момче, се изправи в седнало положение, отваряйки вратата от своята страна.

 

– Какъв, по дяволите, ти е проблема? - настоя да знае, когато се измъкна навън, заобикаляйки колата си и заставайки отново лице в лице със Сехун, чието лице бе внимателно лишено от каквито и да било емоции.

 

Беше ядосан и все още възбуден и това не беше добра комбинация.

 

Сехун продължи да мълчи и Тао побесня, замахвайки с юмрук напред. Но Сехун беше по бърз и успя да хване китката му на сантиметри от лицето си.

 

– Вътре беше прекалено тясно – каза спокойно и Тао отпусна пръстите си, но Сехун продължи да държи китката му.

 

– И?

 

Сехун се усмихна - познатата, арогантна усмивка, която толкова дразнеше Тао, но тайно намираше за неустоимо секси - и издърпа Тао към себе си, заравяйки лицето си в шията му.

 

– Искам да те чукам срещу предния капак на кола си – прошепна той срещу горещата кожа и по тялото на Тао сякаш плъзна ток. – Мога ли?

 

– Ти ми кажи – отговори Тао и отговора му трябваше да самоуверен и предизвикателен, но вместо това прозвуча неуверено и плахо. – Ако има камери?

 

Сехун се отдръпна и плъзна двата си палеца по лицето на Тао, изчувайки чертите му интензивно.

 

– Не ми пука.

 

– Тогава и на мен не ми пука.

 

Без повече думи, Сехун го издърпа към своето Мазарати, не губейки време да го бутне надолу към лъскавата, бяла предница на колата си, надвесвайки се над него.

 

Тао преглътна. Дали наистина имаше камери? Знаеше, че е малко вероятно някой друг да дойде в този паркинг по това време, но възможността това все пак да се случим, едновременно го изпълваше с ужас и го възбуждаше.

 

Дясната ръка на Сехун започна да гали бедрото му, нагоре и надолу, съвсем леки докосвания, не прекъсвайки очния контакт. Тао потрепери и понечи да захлупи ерекцията си с длан - копнееше за някакво облекчение - но Сехун изръмжа, пляскайки ръката му, сякаш бе непослушно дете, което посяга към буркана с бонбоните, преди вечеря. Тао отвори уста да възрази, но преди да може да го направи, дънките му бяха внезапно откопчани и смъкнати заедно с бельото до средата на бедрата му, където Сехун се затрудни и се наложи да използва малко повече сила, за да успее да ги свали напълно, оставяйки кецовете на мястото им. И така, Тао изведнъж се оказа гол, под изучаващия поглед на Сехун. Въпреки неудобството, членът му бе толкова надървен, че се изви към корема. Главичката зачервена и блестяща от соковете, които го покриваха.

 

– О, Господи – изстена Тао и затвори очи, засрамено.

 

– Толкова си секси така – чу гласът на Сехун, някъде над него и сърцето му прескочи удар.

 

– Сехун... – прошепна, вече знаейки какво им е на разгонените животни.

 

Може би, Сехун беше прав и той наистина беше кучка.

 

Силна, мъжка длан се обви около парчето му и се плъзна нагоре-надолу експериментално, карайки Тао да изскимти жално, пръстите му търсейки нещо, за което да се хванат по гладката повърхност на колата. Усещаше погледа на Сехун върху себе си и знаеше, че той следи всяко чувство и емоция изписани на лицето му.

 

– Правили ли са ти свирка? – попита Сехун внезапно и Тао надигна глава светкавично, сърцето му биейки лудо в гърдите.

 

Не беше сигурен дали Сехун го правеше нарочно или просто това бе част от прямата му страна, но каквото и от двете да беше, срама на Тао не намаляваше. Ни най-малко. Той поклати глава отрицателно едва забележимо и се отпусна, дъхът насечен, движенията на ръката на Сехун, пораждайки стонове, които нямаше силите да прикрие.

 

– А ти правил ли си? – Тао отново поклати глава, затворил плътно очи, сякаш това можеше да го скрие. – Значи, аз ще бъда първия ти, бейби?

 

Сехун не изчака отговора му, а се наведе надолу, езикът му правейки прецизна линия по-нагорещената кожа на твърдия член на Тао. 'Ето какво е да си в Рая', помисли си чернокосото момче, миг преди гласните му струни да го предадат и тялото му да се извие в дъга в тон със стоновете, които се откъснаха от устните му.

 

Сехун не можеше да потисне усмивката си, докато езикът му правеше магията си, рисувайки бавно и дразнещо кръгове по влажния връх. Можеше да се закълне, че усещаше как членът в ръцете му пулсира, цепката му изпускайки още и още сокове, които Сехун поглъщаше жадно, твърде възбуден, за да бъде отвратен и да му пука за вкуса.

 

Сехун надигна погледа си и фиксира затворените клепачи на Тао. Спря само миг, два, за да протегне ръката си и да сграбчи брадичката на другото момче. Подканващ жест да отвори очите си, на който Тао се подчини. Черните ириси се втренчиха надолу омагьосани, подпухналите розови устни полу-отворени, поемащи жадно дъх. Те продължиха да се гледат и Сехун се наведе надолу, засмуквайки обратно дебелата главичка в устата си, устните му затваряйки се бавно около нея. Той пое още от члена на Тао с лекота, проследявайки с език изпъкналите венички, които го кръстосваха по цялата дължина. Собствената му лига се смеси с предсеменната течност на Тао, събирайки се в подножието на малките, стегнати топки.

 

Сехун засмука рязко и тялото на Тао започна да вибрира от едва сдържана енергия. Дупето му инстинктивно се повдигна и бедрата му затиснаха брадичката на Сехун, който разтвори устата си по-широко и пое напълно малкия, но дебел член, езика му плъзвайки се по долната му страна, започвайки да движи главата си нагоре-надолу. Тао сграбчи косата на Сехун и се задържа във въздуха, опитвайки да вкарва члена си по-бързо в тази толкова топла, побъркващо тясна уста, която го засмукваше толкова перфектно, по челото му избивайки капчици пот.

 

Сехун обаче имаше други планове и грубо притисна надолу плоския корем, връщайки тялото на Тао обратно върху повърхността на колата. Пениса се изниза от устата му и той се възползва от шанса си да сграбчи белия потник на Тао, изтласквайки се нагоре и завладявайки устата му с първично желание. Нямаше помен от нежност и внимание, но никое от двете момчета не ги желаеш. Опияняваха се от миризмата на секс във въздуха, огънят във вените им подклаждан от нуждата, която изпитваха един към друг.

 

– Искам те в мен – прошепна Тао задъхано, когато Сехун прекъсна целувката. 

 

– Девствен ли си? – попита го той, галейки с показалец устните му.

 

Тао не отговори, вместо това пое дългия, елегантен пръст в устата си, засмуквайки го по начина, по който Сехун смучеше членът му до преди секунди, увивайки езика си около него.

 

Сехун изръмжа и добави втори пръст, извивайки ги и сам помагайки с ритъма, наблюдавайки интензивно, как изчезват в устата на Тао.

 

– Нямаме лубрикант, затова плюнка трябва да свърши работа – промърмори той и изкара пръстите си със звучно 'пльок', усмихвайки се, когато Тао изскимтя разочаровано. – Тихо, бейби. Скоро ще ти дам това, от което имаш нужда.

 

Червенината по лицето на Тао стана по-наситена и той се размърда на мястото си, едва сега осъзнавайки, колко по-гореща беше кожата му от студения метал на колата. Затвори очи за миг, дъха му запирайки в гърдите, докато чакаше.

 

И Сехун не го разочарова.

 

Скоро усети как показалеца на русокосото момче проследява отвора, без да натиска, просто солидно присъствие.

 

– Ще изглеждаш толкова добре, разтворен около члена ми – каза му Сехун, с почти прегракнал глас, продължавайки да го дразни с пръст. – Обзалагам се, че ще искаш още и още, докато вътрешността на тясната ти дупка, не запази моята форма.

 

Тао изскимтя и се притисна надолу, прехапвайки устни.

 

– Сехун – изплака той, когато усети как върха на пръста прониква в него. – Моля те.

 

Очите на Сехун потъмняха и той вкара пръста изцяло, наслаждавайки се на начина, по който тялото на Тао реагира. Беше стегнато, прекалено стегнато и Сехун разбра, че ще трябва нещо повече от един влажен от слюнка пръст. Без да се колебае, той клекна на колене, издърпвайки за таза изненадания Тао, премятайки краката му през рамената си.

 

Зарови лицето си между бедрата на чернокосото момче и езика му бързо намери входът на Тао, плъзвайки се вътре.

 

– Сехун! – възкликна Тао, възбуден до съвсем нови висоти, пръстите му заравяйки се отново в русите коси. Беше мръсно и секси и просто перфектно.

 

Сехун създаде ритъм вкарвайки езика си там, докато можеше да стигне, плъзвайки край него един, после втори и трети пръст, раздалечавайки ги в топлата вътрешност, наслаждавайки се на звуците, които издаваше Тао през това време, внимателно избягвайки простата му.

 

Най-доброто за накрая, нали?

 

Няколко минути минаха така и Тао беше на ръба на това да загуби умът си. Дръпна рязко един кичур, надявайки се Сехун да разбере намека, вече твърде изгубен да изрази желанието си в думи. Слава Богу, Сехун не го разочарова и се изправи – дупката му пулсираше, затваряйки се и отваряйки се върху нищото, внезапно чувствайки се празен – оставяйки краката му да се свлекат от рамената му и да докоснат земята, изпращайки му малка, знаеща усмивка, на която Тао нямаше силата да отговори.

 

– Мисля, че си готов – каза той и пръстите му откопчаха ципа на собствените му дънки, свличайки ги до средата на бедрото си, тъмносините боксерки, посрещайки същата съдба. Членът му се показа, главичката вече в гневно тъмнолилав цвят. Сехун се изплю в дланта си и я плъзна няколко пъти нагоре надолу по ствола на парчето си, изсъсквайки на внезапния прилив на удоволствие, което му донесе собствената ръка, плюнката му правейки го по чувствителен към студения въздух.

 

– Побързай – изшептя Тао, пъхайки ръцете си под сгъвката на колената си, разкривайки по-добре пулсираща, мокра дупка.

 

Малкия самоконтрол, който бе останал на Сехун се изчерпа и с едно последно дразнещо потъркване на главичката на пениса си върху свиващия се и отпускащ мускул – Тао изстена и изви главата си назад, коремните му мускули стегнати – той проникна рязко в чернокосото момче, поемайки си дъх, когато топлината на Тао сякаш го засмука навътре, меките стени притискайки пениса му по най-прекрасния, възможен начин. Продължи да тласка парчето си напред, бавно, но сигурно, спирайки едва когато топките му се притиснаха към дупето на Тао.

 

– Добре ли си? – попита Сехун задъхано, пръстите му забити в най-меката, вътрешна част на бедрата на Тао. Погледът му бе прикован към мястото, където членът му изчезваше в другото момче, стегнатият, розов мускул на входа му разтегнат около него.

 

Мамка му.

 

Мамка му.

 

– Д-да – отговори Тао треперливо. Беше използвал вибратори и мислеше, че е подготвен за истински секс, но грешеше. Членът на Сехун сякаш гореше вътре в него и бе съвсем различен от пластмасовите играчки, които използваше, за да се задоволи. Сехун помръдна леко и Тао ахна, неволно стягайки мускулите си, карайки Сехун да изръмжи и да повтори движението, този път по уверено, изпращайки искри на насладата в слабините му, притискайки се по-силно към Сехун.

 

Русокосият състезател започна да мърда тази си в бавни, но затова пък опитни тласъци, държейки здраво силните бедра на другото момче.

 

Тао издаваше тихи стенания при всяко ново проникване, членът на Сехун, карайки го да се чувства както никога преди.

 

Но не му беше достатъчно.

 

– По-силно - опита се да заповяда, но излезе по-скоро като молба.

 

Сехун му изпрати арогантна усмивка и хвана дългите му крака, обвивайки ги около кръста си и даде грубо напред бедрата си, тазът му удряйки се срещу дупето на Тао, чиято уста бе зейнала отворена, очите отворени, но невиждащи нищо.

 

Плясъкът на кожа срещу кожа се чуваше особено силно в подземното помещение, усилен от ехото, което имаше там. Сехун сякаш не знаеше какво е умора, чукайки Тао като животно. Лека промяна в ляво и най-накрая уцели простата му. Гърба на Тао се изви във формата на дъга и той извика нещо неразбираемо, усещайки как топките му се стягат, сигурен признак, че края е близо.

 

– Жалко, че не можеше да се видиш – изръмжа Сехун, гласът му дълбок и вибриращ. – Моята малка кучка.

 

Тао бе твърде изгубен, за да бъде засрамен от думите му. Вместо това с последните си останали сили, успя да привлече Сехун към себе си, забивайки ноктите в кожата на гърба му и нападайки устните му настървено, хапейки и смучейки ги. Темпото на Сехун се усили и той хвана една от ръцете на чернокосото момче, насочвайки дланта на Тао към собствения му, изоставен пенис.

 

– Докосни се – прошепна в ухото му Сехун и Тао послушно обви пръстите си около парчето си, ритъм бърз и удовлетворяващ.

 

Всичко, което му трябваше, бе един точно преценен тласък и Тао свърши, стискайки силно клепачи, пред очите му появявайки се малки, цветни сфери, които се разпръсваха на милиони частици, само за да се възродят отново след секунда.

 

Вътрешните стени на Тао се свиха около членът на Сехун и той изпъшка, успявайки да направи още няколко тръста, преди да достигне оргазма си, изпразвайки се в Тао.

 

– Мамка му – прошепна той, гонейки дъхът си, скривайки лицето си в шията на Тао, където естествено миризма на момчето, смесена с парфюма, който използваше се усещаше най-силно. – Трябваше отдавна да го направим.

 

– Трябваше – съгласи се замечтано Тао, реалността на случилото се още не достигнала до него. – Но ти беше зает да си задник, а аз-

 

– ...кучка – завърши вместо него Сехун, ленива, крива усмивка появявайки се на лицето му. – Не сме ли идеалната двойка


End file.
